


Discord

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Briall X Zevran [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Loud Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Zevran, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: While in Orzammar the Grey Wardens disagree on the political situation and Alistair lets his tongue get away with him. Briall's reaction leaves a lasting impression on Zevran.





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short Zevran piece that was niggling at my brain to get out!
> 
> EDIT: Add a small morning after scene for Ollie who wondered what the companions would think about the noise in the morning!

It had been hours. It was hard to tell in a city like Orzammar where there was no sun. It didn’t help that they were the only ones in the inn so there was no one to bother them in the common room. The Grey Wardens and their companions had managed to get into a city in lockdown and found chaos. 

“I’m just saying that it isn’t our place to decide the politics for an entire race.” Alistair said for the fifteenth time that night. He was sitting at the main table and across from him stood Briall. Zevran was behind her and to her right, arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall. Morrigan sat by herself in a dark corner. She hadn’t contributed to the conversation at all and looked rather bored. Leliana had paced nearly the whole time, walking past Sten and Bane who both followed her with their eyes, neither bored or annoyed, simply indifferent. Wynne was also seated at the table only occasionally speaking up to offer words of wisdom or to mediate an argument. 

“No, it isn’t.” Briall agreed, trying very hard to keep the annoyance from her tone. “But that isn’t what we’re deciding here. We shouldn’t be involved, but we are and we have to make a choice.” She sighed and shook her head. “If we don’t back someone then the world will fall while the dwarves are trying to pick a king. We need their armies to defeat this blight.”

“Harrowmont seems like a kinder leader.” Leliana cut in. “But perhaps less likely to honor the call of the Wardens. He doesn’t seem to care much for the surface world. Bhelen could be worse though.” 

“I think Zevran is right.” Briall responded, glancing back at the assassin. He had made his thoughts clear after they’d met with Harrowmont’s steward. “We need to pick the stronger leader. The one willing to do what is required. I think Bhelen stands a stronger chance of supporting us. He’s the natural leader.” 

“You’re just agreeing with him because you’re sleeping with him!” Alistair cried, throwing up his hands. 

Behind her, Zevran snorted in surprise. Leliana’s eyes widened and she spun toward Alistair, making a cutting motion over her throat to try and get him to shut up. Even Morrigan’s eyes darted to Briall. 

Wynne gasped and brought a hand to her chest. “Alistair!” She admonished, clearly shocked by his behavior.

Despite everything the two Wardens were always a cohesive unit. This was the first time that one had tested the other in such a public forum. 

She leaned forward and rested her hands on the table. Her green eyes regarded him coldly. “Excuse me?” 

Immediately he realized he’d misstepped. He groaned and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that. This is just so...messed up!” He cried, avoiding her eyes. 

“Do not ever accuse me of making choices for the entirety of Thedas based off of the man I’m fucking.” Her voice was low and even but he could hear the fury underneath it. “If I was sleeping with you I still wouldn’t agree with Harrowmont.” 

Alistair tried to speak but she cut him off with a sharp raise of her hand. “I listened to him. Just like I listen to you and everyone else. I am also capable of making my own decisions. I know that you’re more worldly than I am. Hell, everyone is!” She motioned around the room. “My dog has more outside life experience than I do being raised in a tower. But I’m not an idiot. If you don’t like my opinion tell me why, but don’t hide behind Zevran!” Her cheeks were flushed a light pink and her back was rigid when she stood. 

Everyone in the room was silent. Zevran was watching Briall with a smile on his face. Perhaps the only smile in the room. Everyone else was watching Alistair now. 

He stood up and took a deep breath, meeting her eyes. “Please know I didn’t mean that. I don’t know what I was thinking. Yours is the opinion that I value above all others.” His eyes swept around the room. “It is us against the world.” He said, indicating their companions. He looked specifically at the assassin. “I may not like how it happened, but Zev is part of us now. I shouldn’t have dismissed his opinion or yours.” 

Briall was quiet for a few moments before she nodded. 

Zevran broke in. “I still will not invite you to my tent, Alistair. No matter how you woo me.” 

With the tension broken, Briall couldn’t help but laugh with Leliana. Even Alistair rolled his eyes. The entire room seemed to relax. 

“We need to decide, once and for all, all of us-” Briall looked pointedly at Alistair. “Who we’re going to back as king.”

\-----

It was still over an hour before the party retired to their rooms. As far as Briall could tell it was late into the night. Candles were lit in their room as she and Zevran entered, lending a soft glow to the hard stone walls. The bed was rather small and plain, borrowing from the efficiencies of the dwarves. That was about all that Briall had time to notice. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Zevran grabbed her waist and spun her around, trapping her between the door and his body. He trapped her wrists with his hands and leaned close, brushing the tip of her nose with his own. His eyes were intense as he took in her surprised look. 

“ _Mi amore _, I have been so hot for you.” He admitted, moving as if to kiss her and then backing off when she moved to meet him. “The fire in your eyes! If it had not been for the delicate Wynne I would have taken you on the table in front of everyone!”__

__She laughed, her eyes sparkling. It sent a jolt through him, the pure sound coming from this broken woman who was finally learning her place in the world. “Thank you very much for not doing that.”_ _

__Since he wouldn’t kiss her and her hands were trapped, she moved her hips forward to press against his, one leg raising and curling around his waist. Urged on by her motions, he slammed his hips into her, making the door knock against the jam. Anyone walking outside would have certainly heard her gasp._ _

__“You’ve never been this...forward...before.” She said with a smile, testing him by trying to wiggle her hands free. His hands squeezed gently, keeping them in place._ _

__“You have never shown that side before.” He explained, teasing the delicate tip of her ear with his teeth. “I am now convinced that you can withstand the glorious passion that is Zevran.” He chuckled. His breath puffed against her skin, making her shiver._ _

__His leaned his head down again, stopping just before touching her lips. “Tell me what you want.” He whispered against her lips. “What does this beautiful, strong woman desire of her lowly assassin?”_ _

__She pressed her forehead to his, looking into his eyes. She felt her words would be more erotic, more intimate that way. She did her best to look seductive, using the leg wrapped around him to pull him against her again._ _

__“I want you.” She murmured. “I want to feel your cock inside of me. Stretching me. Hitting that part of me deep inside that makes me cry out your name.”_ _

__“ _Tesoro _.” He groaned out, closing his eyes. She felt a shiver run through him. Briall didn’t think he expected that level of detail in her response. He finally kissed her then, hard and needy. She opened for him immediately and his tongue plunged into her mouth. She responded with equal ferocity.___ _

____“Are you wet for me?” He asked, pulling away breathlessly. She opened her mouth but he shushed softly. “I would very much like to see for myself.”_ _ _ _

____Trapping her hands above her head with one hand, he hiked up her robes. His fingers teased the waist of her smalls before slipping in. His fingers immediately moved to her soaked cunt, two fingers slipping into her tight heat. With a moan, her body tightened around his fingers._ _ _ _

____“Such a needy minx.” He grinned. He released her hands and stepped back and away from her. “Undress for me.” It was a mix of a request and an order._ _ _ _

____Briall moved away from the wall, her robes slipping down her legs again. She reached behind her to the laces and undid them slowly. Her fingers lightly brushed down her neck and over her shoulder, moving the fabric off her shoulder to reveal porcelain skin._ _ _ _

____“More.” He urged gently, his eyes greedily taking in every newly revealed inch of skin. She pulled down the other shoulder as well and the garment slid down her arms and to the floor, pooling at her feet._ _ _ _

____“ _Cosi bello. _” He breathed out. “ _Così tanto bello. _Undergarments as well.”_____ _ _ _

________She smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat. It was a bedroom smile. A smile just for him. No other man had ever seen it. _I shall kill any other man who sees it. _That thought startled him slightly. When did he start thinking of her as his alone? All thought left him once her breast band and smalls were removed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hair next. I long to run my fingers through the fire.” He grinned, taking a step back toward her. She pulled her long braid over her shoulder and started to undo the strands. Once it was free it covered one breast and fell to her belly button in waves left from the tight braid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He reached out and brushed it behind her ear, running his fingers through it so that his hand cupped the back of her head. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. It was rough and needy, like his desire for her. He was painfully hard and he found he didn’t have the patience he usually had. He needed to be inside of her now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Help me get this off.” He ordered as he stepped away again, moving to remove his armor and clothes. Her long, lithe fingers moved over buckles and straps and soon enough he was bare before her as well. His cock sprung free and he let out a sigh of relief. Still not good enough but better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He backed her up against the wall again and his hands slipped down to cup her ass, hauling her against him. “Wrap your legs around me, _mi amore. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles behind him. She could feel his hard length against her slit and as he rocked against her his cock grew wet with her slick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Zevran.” She said breathily. “I need you.” She pleaded, reaching down between them to guide his head to her entrance. “Please?” She asked so sweetly he couldn’t deny her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her hips slammed back against the door as he thrust into her, seating himself completely. He groaned, holding there for a moment. The painful ache was finally gone, replaced the the sensation of her tight cunt around him. Finally, relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you ready, _tesoro _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes!” She hissed out, wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand moving through his hair and gripping tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He wasted no time, setting hard pace, the wood door slamming in time with his hard thrusts. She bit her lip, her head falling back against the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do not hold it back.” He urged her. “You know how I love to hear your pleasure.” He reminded her. “I long to hear you scream my name as you promised.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He hooked his arms under her legs and she unclasped her ankles. His hands moved flat on the door, opening her for him wider. Holding her up hardly took any effort at all she was so slight. He continued to pound into her, making her moan and cry out with the force of his thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How does it feel?” He asked, watching her face and the pleasure there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So good.” She moaned. “You’re so deep I can feel you in my soul.” Her words were stuttered in time with his hard thrusts. “Please don’t stop.” She pleaded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not until you come for me.” He purred. “Your clit requires your attention.” He said against her lips before taking her mouth again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her hand slipped between them and down her stomach. With the first touch of her fingers to the delicate nerves she tightened around him, causing him to groan into her mouth. He felt her hand tighten in his hair, keeping him in the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He could tell when she was about to reach her peak. He knew the signs by now. The tightening of her muscles, the way that her breath hitched. She broke the kiss, unable to concentrate on anything but the cliff she was about to fall from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He increased his pace, a relentless pounding that should have woken the whole city. “Let go for me.” He whispered in her ear. “ _Mi amore, _I want to feel your come undone around my cock.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That was all it took. She came hard around him, crying out his name. He was unable to resist either, the feel of her clenching and releasing around him was his undoing. Driving into her once more, he found his release. His cock twitched inside of her as he spent, burying his face against her neck and in her luscious hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What are you doing to me, Briall?” He whispered as a well of emotion swept through him. He couldn’t fool himself any longer that this was just about the sex. It was far beyond that now. Zevran already suspected that she had fallen in love with him. She’d come close to saying it a few times. Was that what this was?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He raised his head to look at her. Her head was pressed back against the door, her breasts heaving with her breath. She looked so achingly beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“ _Penso di amarti. _” The words made her open her eyes. They were a brilliant emerald green, vibrant and cool.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“That sounded beautiful.” She traced her fingers along the tattoo on his face. “What does it mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Had he said that out loud? “Wrap your legs around me again.” He said instead of answering her question. They maneuvered so that he could carry her to the bed. Laying her down, he settled on top of her, kissing her lightly, teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You, _mi amore _, are a strong, beautiful woman and I am honored to serve you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I bet you are.” She laughed, sliding her fingers through his hair as she gazed up at him. “But I would like to think of us more as partners, equals now. You’ve saved my ass enough times to make up for my sparing yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That may be true,” He allowed, nuzzling her neck and suckling softly, leaving a little mark. “But I will stay with you nonetheless.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I was kind of hoping you felt that way.” She slid her hands down his back to his ass, gripping tightly and pulling her against him. She could feel his soft cock stirring inside of her. “I rather like it when you serve me.” She grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Zevran laughed, his only answer was to kiss her feverishly and reach between them to stoke the fire all over again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\-----

Zevran and Briall were already in the common room when everyone else came down. She was sitting sideways on a chair so that the back didn’t get in the way while he braided her hair. He was working on an elaborate braided twist so that her long hair would stay out of her way. She loved the way he played with her hair. 

Alistair was the last one to come down, yawning wide and carrying his boots. He narrowed his eyes at the two elves. “Was there something wrong with your door last night?” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zevran said casually, twisting a braid up. Briall held up a pin over her shoulder which he grabbed to push into place, holding the twist up. 

“I, for one, slept easier knowing that the doors are so secure.” Morrigan piped up, finishing her own hair. 

“Slept. At least you slept.” Alistair griped. “You didn’t share a wall with them.” 

Briall tried to appear as if she didn’t notice but her cheeks were starting to burn. 

“I swear to the Maker,” He continued. “You two are louder than a horde of charging darkspawn.”

Zevran leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Pay no attention to him, _mi amore. _” His lips brushed the tip of her ear, sending goosebumps down her arms. When he spoke again it was loud enough for others to hear. “I work very hard to elicit those sounds from you. Is my opinion not the only one that matters when it comes to your pleasure?”__

__“See?!” Alistair dropped his boots to throw up his hands. “Am I the only one who thinks that this is absolutely disgusting? You guys could at least pretend to be normal around other people. Keep it in the bedroom.” Unlike the night before, he seemed to be more poking fun than actually complaining or criticizing their relationship._ _

__“You have no complaints when we camp.” Zevran pointed out._ _

__“Yes! I do! Every morning! Every. Morning.” He emphasized, rolling his eyes._ _

__“Don’t listen to him.” Leliana smiled. “I think you’re both adorable together.”_ _

__Briall’s blush painted her chest, neck and cheeks. Wynne clucked disapprovingly but didn’t say anything. Leliana ignored her and continued smiling._ _

__“I think Alistair is just jealous.” She hypothesized, her smile turning into a wide grin at his incredulous look._ _

__“I am not!” Alistair sputtered. “I-Briall-I wouldn’t-”_ _

__A round of laughter echoed in the room. It was a much needed oasis of peace in the little groups’ world._ _

__“You misunderstand, dear Warden.” Zevran corrected. “We all know that it is I you are after, not the lovely Briall.” He said simply, putting the last pin in Briall’s hair with a flourish._ _

__This brought out a sputtering from Alistair that couldn’t even be construed as words. It took a few moments for him to realize that they were all making fun of him._ _

__“Oh, hardy har.” He sat down hard in a chair and began to roughly pull on his boots._ _

__“Alistair,” Leliana waited for him to look up, smiling gently. “They’re just finding a little peace. Is that really so bad?”_ _

__“No. I suppose not. I just wish they weren’t so loud.” He grumbled quietly. “Can we please just stop talking about it? I’m sorry I brought it up.”_ _

__Zevran reached down to grasp Briall’s hand, helping her to stand. He spun her to face him and pulled her against him. His grin suggested he was going to say something rougish._ _

__“I am, perhaps, sorry that you brought it up as well.” He chuckled, bringing her hand to his lips. “But I am most certainly never sorry when she _brings _it up.”___ _

____Alistair groaned while everyone else just laughed._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for any kudos or comments that you leave! 
> 
> If you have any prompts for these two that you'd like to see, leave them in the comments!
> 
> Cosi bello=So beautiful.  
> Così tanto bello=So very beautiful.  
> Penso di amarti=I think I love you.


End file.
